A Story To Tell
by POTC4Ever
Summary: I'm sorry I can't summarize this story. It has so much stuff packed into it. I would read because it's a tale of two lovers that take the world be suprise. Please Read!
1. First Meeting

**Authors Note: This story will get very deep.**

Disclaimer:I own nothing from POTC!

The sun was already out when Elizabeth Swann walked over to her best friend, Leah May's mansion. There she was greeted by a maid and walked up the wrap around staircase that lead to Leah's room.

"Good morning Lee."

"Good morning Lizzie."

Leah was quickly swarmed by maids who quickly dressed her in a quite fancy dress for the morning. They worked on her corset which she dreaded just like Elizabeth.

"May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Commodore Norrington is coming for brunch" she huffed

"Oh, is he going to propose?"

"I certainly hope not."

The maids quickly finished on the dress and went to Leah's hair. Leah's shape was no different from Elizabeth. She had long dark brown hair, almost black that was now tied into a messy bun and dark green eyes. Unlike the governor's daughter, she was the plantation owner's daughter, who was the richest man in Port Royal besides the governor. The two fathers were very good friends just like their daughters.

"Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner would like to see you for a moment," a maid said.

"Lee, I must go. Good luck!"

"Thanks Liz, I'm going to need it," she replied

Elizabeth quickly hurried over back to the Turner mansion, about the size of the governor's. She was soon greeted by Will who gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Elizabeth, I have a very special guest for you!"

" Who?" she asked curiously

Will lead her into the parlor were a figure was sitting on the couch.

"Jack!" she exclaimed

"Elizabeth, love how are you?"

"I'm fine! How about yourself?"

"Aye, I'm doing just fine."

"Well, I though we could all have breakfast together." Will added

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth chimed in.

"Will, do you have any rum?"

"Let me go check."

Will soon came back with a glass filled with rum.

"Thank you dear boy," Jack said then took a swig of rum.

Soon after Elizabeth could hear the sound of heels against the marble floor. After the figure rounded the corner Elizabeth saw Leah.

"Elizabeth, do you have any pearl earrings I-" she stopped to stare at Jack and dropped the pearl necklace she was carrying on to the floor.

Jack was slightly turned around when he heard the heels stop. He spun around and dropped the empty glass on the couch. There he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Jack," Elizabeth continued, "I forget to introduce you," Leah this is Jack-" Elizabeth was cut of by Jack

"Captain Jack Sparrow, and who might you be love?"

"Leah May." she answered

"Jack eyed the necklace that was on the floor and picked it up. He walked over to Leach and put it around he neck. Jack fastened it and light skimmed the beginning of her back with his fingers. She turned around and faced him, their chests only two inches apart.

"Thank you Jack."

"Anytime love."

Leah slowly backed away like she had no choice.

"Well, I must be going, Lizzie and Will are we still having dinner together tonight?" she asked

"Yes of course. As long as you don't mind Jack eating with us too," Will pointed out

"That'd be wonderful."

Leah walked towards the door and left.

"Well, if there is going to be a dinner tonight I best put on my proper attire. I'm going back to the Pearl. If you don't mind, I think I'll skip breakfast," Jack said

Jack walked out and headed for the Pearl.

"Those two are love struck." Will added


	2. Confessions

_Leah's Mansion-Brunch_

Leah and the Commodore were present. Leah's father Richard May was away on business. The two sat at opposites ends of the table and ate their meal as the butlers and maids brought it to them.

"Leah, I'm sorry if I seem forward but can ask you something?"

"Yes you may."

James walked over to the other end of the table. He gently knelt down and reached for something in his pocket. It happened to be a sliver ring with 3 diamonds encrusted in it.

"Will you marry me? Leah Emily May?"

"Oh, James. Your so sweet, but I'm simply not ready," she replied

"I see. Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?''

"Um. Sure."

"Well, Leah darling I must go. A commodore has some important things to do."

"I bet you do. It was a pleasure having you, James."

He stood up and walked out. When Leah was sure he was gone she said:

"Gag me."

Jack's POV At the wheel of the Pearl.

_Bloody me. I was so nervous when I saw her. Leah is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The first time I met her I was already putting fine jewelry around her neck. Holy mother of child. I think she likes me. I can tell she likes me because how she stopped and stared at me. And how are chests were only inches apart. Well I guess I have to get somewhat dressed up. Maybe a new bandana? Maybe a coat?_

The hours passed that were dreadfully long. About 20 minutes before dinner, Leah and Elizabeth sat down in Elizabeth's room and Jack and Will sat in Will's room.

In Elizabeth's room….

"You like him don't you?" Elizabeth asked

"It's hard to say. Half of me wants to stare into those eyes and the other half says propose to James. I hope the half that is holding back become part of the half that is reaching out."

"So you do then?"

"Yes. I do. A lot"

Will's room….

"You like her don't you ?" Will asked

"Part of me does. I love her she's beautiful, stunning and the girl of my dreams. But the other part of me says that if you love a woman of nobles your going to face the gallows. I really do like her."

"Wow. That was deep. It was almost like me and Elizabeth. Kind of…"

In both rooms…….

"I'll be right back" Elizabeth and Will said

The two closed the doors and went out into the hallway.

"Leah likes Jack."

"Jack likes Leah."

**Wow, that was a cliffhanger. LOL! By the way how do you check how many hits your story has?**

**Review!**

**POTC4Ever**


End file.
